


A Beautiful Break for Blue and Red

by Impulse96



Series: Tales of a Saleswoman [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Girls Kissing, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: In days filled with Pegasus Knight training and nights filled with preparations for her royal duties, the relief Cynthia needs is found in the few minutes a day she can spend during her midday break with her lover, Anna.
Relationships: Anna/Cynthia
Series: Tales of a Saleswoman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Beautiful Break for Blue and Red

Cynthia was full of anticipation. Even as she pivoted her training lance in her grasp to parry another knight’s lunge, she could hardly focus on training at all. It was almost time for morning training to come to a close and the break for lunch to begin. From as soon as practice with her fellow Pegasus Knights had begun, she was already awaiting the call for their midday rest, for that sweet half of an hour that allowed her the freedom she craved. The princess’ days were filled with training in the mornings and afternoons, and then her royal duties and preparations for her noble role as a daughter of the Exalt through the evenings until it was time to turn in for the night. But this short half hour, this brief respite in her life of responsibility and obligations, was what she needed most of all. Because it meant she had the time to see her.

Luckily, it was only a few practice blows traded between her and her training partner longer until the captain made the call for the girls to head off for their break, Cynthia barely waiting for the sentence to finish before moving briskly off of the training grounds, setting her equipment down in their respective racks, and then she was off. Out of the barracks, through the halls of the castle, the bluenette had broken into a sprint, her boots thudding hard against the castle floors and moving her body as fast as she could, her twintails bouncing frantically as if they were caught in an earthquake in her mad rush out of the castle. Her fatigue from training wasn’t even a factor in her head, all too focused on her objective to get to the crimson-haired woman who was surely waiting for her in her shop, the princess grinning from ear to ear as the image of that same woman filled her mind, pushing on to get there as fast as she could. The people she ran past that simply turned their heads in confusion at the princess of Ylisse running through the castle halls like a madwoman weren’t even on her radar, other than the occasional servant that she’d have to quickly veer course to not collide with, quickly spilling out a slew of apologies without breaking stride, knowing her time was limited.

“Fifteen minutes… fifteen minutes…” She gasped to herself as she run out of the castle and past the front gate, heading straight into the bustling streets of Ylisstol, her pace not deterred even by the sights of the crowds in front of her, nor the heavy breaths that filled her chest from her exertion. Fifteen minutes was all the time she knew she could spend with her lover, considering the time it would take her to get to the store and back, as well as actually getting something to eat before she returned from her lunch break and resumed training. But those few minutes she could spend with her were almost certainly the highlight of every day, the moments could light the fire in her heart and manage to cram a night’s worth of passion into a timeframe so short. Just imagining the sensation of those lips and those hands against her was enough to make the princess shiver with excitement, slipping through the crowds to get to the shopping district, her route perfectly memorised from the frequency she had followed it, her minutes on end of sprinting almost at an end.

‘I’m almost there… Just a little more, and I’ll be with her again! A little further, and Anna will be right there for me!~’

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“Thanks! Please come again!” Anna called out to yet another happy customer as they headed out of her store, her product in their hands and their gold in hers, smiling warmly as she smoothly tucked away the money behind her counter, turning her friendly and approachable gaze onto the other potential customers browsing her wares, a soft yet content sigh escaping from her lips. Settling down from her travelling days to running a shop right in the capital of the country was a definite shift that had hit her quite hard, but with the whole chaos of the resurrection of the Fell Dragon and the entire war she had generously lent a hand in, she felt her life could do with a little bit of stability. And with her pay from serving in the Shepherds saved up, only made sense to invest in a permanent place of business right in the capital’s shopping district, pretty sure none of her sisters could match the kind of success story when it came to being a saleswoman. Nor, she thought, would they be able to match the kind of person she was in a relationship with, in standing or in circumstance.

The time-displaced younger princess of Ylisse always had a curiosity for the tales of her travels around the kingdom in search of sales and wares, seeming to always find the time to come and see her, listening happily to all the stories she could tell, and for Anna, having an adorable and sweet young girl who hung on your every word and responded with giddy enthusiasm was quite a nice thing. During the war, it was easy for the saleswoman to forget Cynthia even was a princess from her down to earth and, dare she say, ‘unrefined’ personality, but there was an undeniable charm to her. And after the conflict was over and her store was set up, the twintailed bluenette still insisted on coming to see her at every chance she could, it eventually dawning on the two of them just how much they enjoy each other’s company. From there, it was an evening of walking the starlit streets of Ylisstol together and a night spent together at Anna’s place that cemented their relationship.

That was several months prior by now, and the princess’ responsibilities and expectations had only grown since then, the most the two could manage to see each other these days being the short fifteen minutes that Cynthia was able to squeeze in during her break where they could meet at the store, the bluenette usually so excited to see her crimson-haired lover that they would spend that time simply having sex rather than doing anything else, not that Anna had any real qualms with that. Her lover was an adorable and gorgeous young woman and was more than happy to spend their short time together giving her all the pleasure she could take, as well as a small reprieve from her otherwise heavy life.

‘Wait, Cynthia’s break…’

Anna drew herself out of her own daydream and back to reality, realising quickly that it was about the time of day when Cynthia would be arriving, rising softly from the stool she usually sat upon by the counter to clap her hands firmly together, the sound of that luckily able to catch the attention of all the folks in the store.

“Hey everyone, really sorry, but I’m actually gonna’ have to close the shop down for a little bit. I’ve got plans to meet a special someone for lunch and I can’t exactly keep this place open when I’m not here. Don’t worry, I should be open again in about half an hour, so you can come on back and keep browsing!”

Anna’s almost scripted at this point speech was usually met with a few grumbles and whines of annoyance as the guests filed their way out of the shop, the saleswoman’s upbringing and heritage always screaming in the voices of her sisters at her in the back of her mind for shutting down paying customers like that. But those fifteen minutes she ceased business meant the world to her lover, and in turn meant the world to her too, so she could power through it, waiting until the last person had departed before stepping out from behind the counter.

Her system was pretty simple for getting the store ready for Cynthia to arrive. Quickly walking to the large windows she had to display her stock to any eager customers and rolling down the blinds to ensure the two of them could have the privacy they would need was an easy first step. Just as simple as the second step of quickly stepping out to turn the sign on her door to read ‘CLOSED’, rolling the little blind over the door’s viewing glass as well, once more as assurance of their privacy. Even with just turning the sign and rolling the blinds, Anna could feel her own excitement starting to build, this time she could spend with her princess being the highlight of her day as well. The warm smile she usually wore around the store only grew as images of her lover swirled around in her mind, knowing she would be right here with her shortly as she took a few steps from the door.

How shortly Anna would have to wait was quickly made clear as the door to the store swung open loudly only to be closed just as loudly, the saleswoman not even able to turn around completely before something shot forward and collided into her like a wyvern, Cynthia diving for Anna with a girlish squeal of excitement the fraction of a second after the door closed, the motion almost more accurately described as a tackle rather than a hug. The wind was almost knocked out of her from the sheer force of impact, stumbling back a few steps but managing to not fall completely over, Anna glancing down to be greeted to the sight of her princess staring up at her with a truly gleeful smile, the bluenette’s eyes almost sparkling like diamonds as the two lovers stared at one another.

“Jeez Cynthia, I tell you every time that you don’t have to tackle me every time you rush to the store! You can-“ Anna tried to say in token exasperation at another one of Cynthia’s flying entrances, only to be interrupted by the princess bringing her lips crashing against hers, arms wrapping around the saleswoman’s neck to pull their faces closer together and to make Cynthia no longer have to stretch up on her tippy-toes to meet her for a kiss, the younger girl immediately mewling in delight from the taste of her lover’s lips. The redhead quickly abandoned trying to continue her thought any further, much preferring to return the favour, hands snaking down and wrapping around Cynthia’s hips, pulling their bodies close together to further embrace, finding sync with each other in seconds like they always did, clinging tight to one another as the heat of the moment hit them as hard as the flames of a dragon.

While Cynthia may have initiated this kiss, Anna would always be the one to take charge, parting the princess’ lips with her own and allowing her experienced tongue to softly glide past them, knowing from all the times they had embraced just what to do. Running her tongue softly against Cynthia’s, flicking teasingly against the roof of her mouth, all the tiny little flourishes and all the perfect spots that would make the bluenette melt with pleasure were memorised at this point, confidently holding them close as Anna expertly worked her up in the ways that only she could, her own mewl of enjoyment escaping her lips. And with all these familiar but nonetheless heavenly sensations coursing through Cynthia like a dream, she moved her lips in kind, hoping to, in some small way, return some of the pleasure she was receiving from her lover, her hands tightening around Anna’s neck and keeping them close together, never wanting anything at all to stop these wonderful things she wanted more than anything else in the world.

However, that stopping did come sooner than Cynthia expected, needing to pull herself back from Anna’s lips as deep heavy pants for air escaped her lips, her soft delicate cheeks flushed red from her training and that frantic sprint she had only just brought to an end. Her shortness of breath was due in part to those, but also from her eagerness and desire to kiss Anna causing her to forget to breathe, her chest rising and falling with each breath that shook her body to the core. “S-Sorry… I was… I just… really wanted… to see you… I ran… so fast… I forgot… to breathe… I just…” The princess managed to gasp out from her strained lungs, pausing every couple of words to let another intake of air fill her chest, now caught in a desperate need for her to get out of this state. After all, if she was struggling to breathe, she and Anna couldn’t kiss. And kissing was one of the most important and fun parts of being with her! If she couldn’t kiss her properly and feel Anna kissing her back, then their whole time together would be ruined, and it would all be her fault!

The princess’ spiralling thoughts and words were quickly silenced by a gentle peck to the lips from Anna, her warm and adoring red eyes staring down at her as a pair of fingers lightly ran through her blue hair, all that was needed to stop her little panicking fit. “Catch your breath. We don’t have a lot of time and as cute as it is to see you all worked up like this, you know I love kissing those sweet little lips of yours. So, take some deep breaths and try to remember to breathe next time.” Anna responded with a teasing smirk, slipping her lips away from Cynthia’s and pressing them against her neck, planting a symphony of soft delicate kisses against her smooth skin so nicely it made the princess shiver softly, the saleswoman’s hands gently caressing along the length of her hips, keeping them close together in this loving embrace, her own excitement shooting to the roof from the soft mewls that escaped Cynthia without end.

While there were times to take things a little slower, now was certainly not one of those times. The lovers had less than fifteen minutes now before Cynthia’s mad sprint would start up again and Anna was determined to hit all the high notes of an amazing sexual encounter within that period of time, the soft caress of her hips coming to a close as her hands snaked up Cynthia’s body and landed right on her breasts, even more moans of glee escaping the princess’ sweet lips as she was groped through her uniform. There had been previous times of this routine where they had gone to the effort of stripping one of or both of them out of their clothes but that only meant that they’d have to spend time taking off their clothes and putting them back on, which only cut into the already small amount of time they had to spend together, especially since an Ylissean Pegasus Knight uniform wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to slip in and out of quickly.

Anna’s knowledge of Cynthia’s body was as clear in her treatment of her chest as it was with her lips just before, tracing along the surface of her breasts with tender eager delight, enough pressure even through the material of the uniform to give the kind of sensation she wanted, fingers taking hold and gently squeezing her ample bosom, the placement of her fingertips and the intensity of her grasp just to Cynthia’s tastes. Thumbs and digits located her nicely firm nipples through the uniform and tenderly took hold of them, rubbing and caressing smoothly as if they were works of art, treating her like the princess she may not act like, but certainly was. All while her lips continued to pepper against the surface of her neck, the princess treated to the saleswoman’s tongue flicking delicately across her skin and even teeth softly sinking into it, all enough to ensure she would be a quivering mess in her lover’s arms.

Heavy deep breaths filled Cynthia’s lungs despite all the attention and stimulation she was feeling, her recuperation halted every few seconds by a sweet little mewl or moan that escaped her, Anna’s touch always able to melt her heart and make her giddy with sensations that nothing else could match. “This is… so good… don’t stop… ever…” She managed to whine out amidst her breaths, only for her mewls to drown out her words. Her arms remained tight around Anna’s neck, holding onto her lover to keep her close, for the pleasure to continue and to satisfy some pessimistic thought in her mind that all of this would end if she let go. That this moment that she had waited for all day would come to an abrupt end if she so much as let go of Anna for more than a second, no matter how silly it was. Her neck and breasts tingled with waves of warmth and bliss every second she felt them being touched, her sensations only growing that much more as Anna shifted her thigh just a little and it slipped between her legs, lightly grinding against her crotch through her panties, where were developing a larger damp spot with each passing second, arousal surging through her body and making her moan out in unashamed pleasure.

Finally, Cynthia felt her breathing reach a near enough state of normality, using not a shred of hesitation as her hands moved over to bury themselves into Anna’s hair, pulling the saleswoman’s head out from against her neck and pulling their lips together, hard enough for their foreheads to bump together in an awkward and slightly painful collision, both girls groaning softly in their slight pain.

Cynthia was always like this when she was swallowed up in passion. She would so eagerly and so intensely seek out more or to continue the same pleasure that her clumsiness would come barrelling through like a bull crushing through a wooden fence, and with the grace of one. Instead of viewing this as a frustration, Anna simply saw this kind of thing as another adorable thing to love about Cynthia, how boldly, unashamed and intensely she sought out the things she wanted, especially since in these moments it meant that the princess simply desired her that strongly. Groaning through the pain, Anna met Cynthia’s lips with matching passion, resuming the same kind of skilled and tender kiss that she knew Cynthia loved, ready to push on for even more.

Slipping her hands away from the princess’ chest, Anna instead pressed her own breasts back against Cynthia’s, grinding them together through their clothes for their heat and softness to fulfil each other, the saleswoman’s grip diving down her lover’s body and gripping onto her shapely rear, one that had been toned from years of Pegasus riding, being so bold as to slip not just under her uniform but into her panties themselves, groping her firm cheeks with an equally firm grip against her bare skin. Cynthia responded beautifully in kind, tightening her grip on Anna’s hair with a powerful moan that filled the empty space of the store, pressing her chest back against hers as her hips rocked gently back against Anna’s thigh, the two women’s lips never parting for even a second, drowning in the sensation of each other.

Every little squeeze and caress of her rear filled both lovers with wonderful sensations, Cynthia of course adoring the way Anna knew how to touch her in that perfect way to send her mind up into the clouds while Anna enjoyed the lovely feeling that was the rear end of the princess and her lover, groping her eagerly while she mewled happily into the bluenette’s mouth, mewls that paled in comparison to the frequency and gleefulness of Cynthia’s moans. With Anna’s thigh pressing so perfectly against her crotch, she was only becoming more and more aroused, starting to feel her arousal start to travel down her thighs, stewing with so much delight and love that she was losing her sense of time, never wanting this moment to end. As she did every time the two of them were together.

Anna, however, had just a touch more awareness of the time they had left, knowing that several minutes of Cynthia’s short window had already been taken up by this embrace. Not that either of them were regretting it, they would never regret anything as amazing as a moment like this, but the saleswoman knew what her princess’ favourite act was when they were together like this, and they were starting to run out of time to be able to do it. And with how especially sweet and adorable she was being, Anna felt that she had to do it.

“Cynthia, how about we-” Anna pulled back from Cynthia’s lips to speak, cut off as the princess tightened her grip on her hair and pulled her lover back in, moaning in a soft but passionate tone from just that short separation from Anna’s lips. The redhead couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she returned the kiss at the twintailed girl’s insistence, well aware of the state Cynthia was in right now. If Cynthia wanted to kiss her right now, there was little she could do bar shoving her off to get her to stop. Another cute little quirk about her, yes, but she was simply choosing to be in this state at the least opportune time, any attempt made by Anna to pull her lips back to speak immediately snuffed out by Cynthia following her to keep the embrace going. The princess was just lucky she was adorable, and Anna loved her, otherwise the saleswoman might have started to lose her patience after the fifth attempt.

Knowing words wouldn’t break her out of this, Anna decided she’d just go through with her plan rather than considerately asking for Cynthia’s opinion. Taking a full proper grasp of the princess’ rear and lifting her slightly off the ground, her legs doing a cute little wiggle in a brief instinctual search for the floor beneath her, the saleswoman walked the two of them over to the counter, the gentle thud of her feet touching the floor and Anna’s hands leaving her rear enough to break her out of her little state, at least for a moment as the princess pulled back from Anna’s lips to look up at her, her cheeks even more flushed than they were from her training and the mad sprint to the store, that worked up from her lover. “W-Why’d you stop…?” She whined in a soft little voice, a voice sweet enough to make Anna’s smile grow just that much more.

“I was trying to ask if you wanted me to get out your favourite toy before we ran out of time, but you were too busy getting worked up for me to actually say anything…” Anna sighed with a playful exasperation, reaching to the other side of the counter where she kept all her own supplies and fished out their strap-on from a drawer, a toy the two of them had used so much that it was as much a regular in Anna’s drawers as gold coins. “Figured your answer would be yes anyway?” She added, holding the familiar toy for the princess to see, a warm eager smile across the redhead’s lips.

If Cynthia’s eyes could light up any more, they certainly did at the sight of the strap-on, leaning in to quickly plant a kiss against her lover’s lips, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh Gods yes! C’mon, let’s go!” She mewled out ecstatically, going so far as to even bounce up and down just a little on her feet from excitement, her arms finally unlinking from around Anna’s head, awareness starting to return to her that a good amount of their time had been expended on that embrace that she had refused to pull away from. She wanted to make up for that now more than ever, and the invitation of the strap-on was all the princess needed.

It was far from the first time the toy had been used in these little snippets of time they had together, so for the couple getting all set up and in position for Cynthia’s favourite thing to do with Anna was a well-oiled machine. The princess’ hands snapped quickly onto Anna’s pants, quickly unfastening them and tugging them down to leave them bundled up at the redhead’s ankles, in perfect rhythm for Anna to set the strap-on into place over her panties, both girls’ hands reaching around and tightening the fastens to ensure the toy would stay firmly in place. Without another word, Anna stepped back and lifted herself up onto the countertop of her own store, sitting with the fake shaft standing tall towards the ceiling as Cynthia quickly followed her, straddling the redhead’s lap on her knees to leave her hovering just above the tip of the toy. Reaching under her skirt, rather than slipping her already drenched panties off, Cynthia simply took hold of the material and tugged it to the side, exposing her wet and eager slit, resting her entrance against the tip for at most a second, before pushing herself down, groaning out loudly in warm, passionate thrill as she took her lover’s ‘cock’ to the base in one push, more than aroused enough to make it work.

Almost as soon as her hips collided against Anna’s lap, she immediately started bouncing herself up and down on the shaft, the redhead just as promptly beginning to rock her hips to meet her lover’s hips with each motion, ensuring that the toy would bottom out in her with every single impact that Cynthia felt. And the princess had absolutely no intention of taking this slow. If this was a case of spending a night with Anna, she would gladly spend as long as she wanted riding her like this for all the pleasure and passion she could share with her lover. But they at most only had minutes before she would have to return to her responsibilities and obligations, and in that time, all she wanted was to experience a climax in that small time they had left to share.

So she threw her all into it, bringing her hips crashing hard and fast up and down onto the strap-on with wild, passionate fervour, unable to hold back as the powerful moans and squeals of pleasure tumbled out from her lips, the thankfully busy shopping district outside stopping anyone from hearing any of the shameful noises that escaped Ylisse’s youngest(?) princess. Not that Cynthia was even aware of things like that at the moment, wrapping her arms around Anna’s neck again and throwing herself forward to press her chest up against hers, grinding against her too as she kissed her once more, the redhead’s tongue immediately returning to the perfect skilled motions inside her mouth only making this that much better for her, having the added benefit of muffling her moans just a little bit.

Anna was always happy to indulge Cynthia in this position. Not only did she obviously enjoy giving her lover all the pleasure she could ever need, but it was always a treat for her as well. Watching the princess’ cheeks go flush red and her eyes go glassy and sightless from the pleasure that seemed to overwhelm her, her curvy yet toned figure rocking so enticingly upon her lap, breasts bouncing and shaking in such a sexy way while her twintails bounced and shook in such an adorable way, it set her heart aflame for the girl in ways that she found just indescribable. And with her hips thrusting up to meet Cynthia’s motions and her tongue smoothly working her mouth over so well, her free hands snaked around her body and nestling back against the bluenette’s backside, groping her shapely cheeks under her panties as she had been doing just before, embracing her lover as she continued to thrust.

This was it. This was what made Cynthia love this position and act more than any other. Everything that Anna could do with her fingers, her tongue and yes, even the very toy that was thrusting in and out of her to make her cum was always amazing, but sitting in her lap like this while taking the strap-on had the intimacy and intensity that drove her to the greatest heights of excitement. Both she and the woman she loved could move in tandem with one another, her motions setting the pace and Anna following along with her, supporting her pace and driving her pleasure even higher. And through all of that, she could wrap her arms around her and kiss her all she pleased, their breasts grinding and rubbing all against one another and those soft, warm and tender fingers burying snugly into her rear, her entire body filled with a warmth that felt like it completed her. She loved every second of it. As much as she loved her.

Much to Anna’s surprise, she found that it was Cynthia who actually broke their kiss this time around, the younger girl panting heavily as she rested her forehead against her lover, looking passionately deep into her eyes. “I love you Anna… I love you more than anything in the whole wide world…” She warmly let out in between all of the moans that still escaped her lips, her hips not losing pace as they came hammering down onto Anna’s length, a satisfying smack filling the room from their bodies colliding again and again. “A-And I’m sorry… that I can only come see you for a couple of minutes every day… I wish I could be a better partner for-“ She continued, her genuinely remorseful words cut off by Anna leaning in and pecking her lips this time, not wanting those sad thoughts to continue.

“Don’t say that Cynthia, please… you’re a princess of the kingdom. And one of the finest knights in the Shepherds too. You’re loaded up with all these obligations and responsibilities right now. I’d love to keep you all to myself, but the world’s bigger than just me and you. People need you Cynthia, you have no reason to feel guilty…” Anna mused softly, tilting her head to rub Cynthia’s nose with her own, tickling her gently to ensure the bluenette’s smile would return to her lips. “And besides, you’re an amazing partner. In those few minutes of freedom you get every day, you come sprinting all the way here just to spend it with me. And I love you for that…”

Hearing those three magic words come right back to her was enough to get Cynthia’s lip quivering, emotions bubbling all under the surface and only contained by the princess throwing herself back in to resume the kiss, their teeth clanking against one another in another one of her clumsy moves. But neither of them let it bother them, far too lost in their embrace to care about something like that, mewls of delight escaping both women they pressed up against and clung to one another, their tongues gliding against one another like a dance in the castle ballroom, totally lost in one another.

The arousal that had built up between Cynthia’s legs was approaching its breaking point, the princess’ hips only moving wilder and more frantic as they came crashing down without a semblance of grace or restraint, Anna feeling that intensity and matching it in turn, thrusting firmly into her with each downward motion, caressing and squeezing her rear end as it collided with her lap again and again. “I love you Anna, I love you Anna, I love you Anna…” Cynthia mewled desperately against Anna’s lips with each kiss they shared, feeling her climax approaching her faster and faster, the sensations building up inside of her so high that she felt like she was about to burst.

And as her peak tore through her, she once more pulled back from Anna’s lips to cry out loudly in overwhelming joy. “I love you!” broke from her lips, her orgasm crashing through her body like a tidal wave as her slit released messily out all over Anna’s lap, the exact reason that they had elected to slip Anna’s pants off as to not have her spending the rest of the day in stained pants. Cynthia’s panties were stained too, but the princess didn’t mind keeping them on. In some strange way, it let her remember this time with her beloved for the rest of the day. Anna kept the strap-on inside of her lover’s slit, remaining still as the pleasure still washed all over the princess, pressing light kisses against her neck as she panted and gasped in the lingering ecstasy.

As much as the girls would’ve liked to continue their wonderful time together, they both knew that their time was fast running out. Cynthia had to be back at the castle very soon, and she would need to find some food somewhere, otherwise she’d be dealing with hunger pangs for the rest of the day. So, on her shaky knees, Cynthia lifted herself off of the strap-on, the fake shaft now thoroughly slick with her arousal, still breathing heavily as she climbed off of the counter and pulled her panties back over to cover herself, wiping the remainder of the arousal around her thighs away with her hands, assuming she’d find a basin or a bucket of water on her return trip to wash them off in.

With Cynthia off of her, Anna unfastened her toy and simply abandoned it on the counter for now, pulling up her pants to make herself look at least a little more presentable, hopping off the countertop and fixing up some of Cynthia’s messy hair to make the princess look a little more presentable, the one of them that actually mattered at this moment in time. “Alright, you should really get going sweetie. You’ve told me enough times how angry your captain gets if any of you are late back.” She said warmly to Cynthia as she ran her fingers lightly through her hair, lightly taking hold of Cynthia’s hand to lead her over to the door. Like every time she got these fifteen minutes with her princess, there was a selfish part of her that wanted to keep Cynthia here for even just a minute or two longer, but she pushed those thoughts down. What Cynthia had to do was far more important.

But while that was true, there was something that was less important to Cynthia. “You know, I don’t need lunch.” Cynthia said sweetly with an eager smile, wrapping her arms around Anna’s neck once more and pulling her along with her until the princess’ back collided with a gentle thud against the store’s door, the same sparkling eyes staring up at her that had looked at the redhead the exact same way she did when she first came in. And Anna didn’t hesitate for even a moment to lean in and embrace her with a kiss, for just a minute more.

“I love you Cynthia.” Anna whispered against her lips.

“And I love you.” Cynthia answered right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is the first fanfic that I've ever written, mainly to test whether or not I'd even be able to pull it off, with the idea just being some self-indulgent crackship that came to me after an erotic RP I did a long time ago. I guarantee no one else ships these two together. Then again, I'm the sort of person who headcanons Anna as being able to get with any other girl in the Fire Emblem universe, so I know I'm trash, lol.
> 
> So yeah, feel free to give me some notes or criticisms, if there's anything that I can do to improve or if I should just give up, haha.
> 
> See you~!


End file.
